crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Harrow family
The Harrow family comprises three generations of supervillains and villains-to-be. They are, in their own way, a loving and well-adjusted family... if you ignore the superpowers and choice of careers. They are big proponents of the Code of the Honorable OutlawThe Final Trump, Part 4; while they may see "never give a sucker an even break" as a mission statement, they avoid making it personal unless the other person does so first. Juliet Juliet Harrow, the family matriarch, is a British lady in her mid-seventies. Luke Lucian Harrow, D.Sc., a.k.a. Doctor Lucifer, is a scientifically-bent villain who has been turned permanently invisible years ago. There's some debate in the family whether this was intentional, but Doctor XXX had a hand in making the project fail. He developed a mask with the appearance of flesh so he can interact better with people, and a process to turn regular clothes invisible so he doesn't have to be naked to be fully invisible. Juliet paid to send him and Nick to Whateley Academy. Nick Nicholas Harrow is a Package Deal Psychic supervillain. His PDP trait seems to breed true: not only is he a second-generation PDP, but his eldest two children have also inherited the trait. He operates under a variety of different guises and names, such as Green Mist, PanzerMech, Captain Ravage, Skurje, Slingshot, and the one he says is "himself" as opposed to a role, the Shadowmaster. He's a Whateley alumnus. He and Lucian were fiercely competitive when kids, which drove both to high accomplishments. He has wavy reddish hair. Mara Mara Harrow, née de Maugris is both a PDP (and sister of two other PDPs) and a magic practicioner. She's actually nearly ninety years old, but through her magical arts has stalled her aging, appearing to something around 30 years old despite having given birth to six children, the eldest of which in his late teens. The fact that she's 15 years older than her mother-in-law is a source of friction between them. She has blond straight hair, which she covers with a black wig in her "Black Swan" identity in order to not risk someone obtaining a sample of her real hair. She has a coven, which she does not trust, and a familiar named Accolon. JD John Dillinger Harrow, "JD" for short, is the eldest of Nick and Mara's children. Tall, athletic, good-looking and a PDP to boot, he seemed to have the world as his oyster. Until he disappeared, still in high school. Viv Vivian Morgaine Harrow is the second child of the Harrows, about 16 years old. She has also manifested as a PDP, when she was 14. She inherited her father's wavy reddish hair, naturally about a roan tone, although she dyes it a brighter shade. JJ Jesse James Harrow, "JJ" for short, is the third Harrow kid. Nearly fifteen, he worries that he is not going to be gifted with powers as his older siblings. He favors his mother's side of the family, being blond with a short, willowy build. Vic Victor Lustig Harrow is the fourth of the Harrow kids. At eleven, he's an accomplished troublemaker, coming up with crazy and borderline suicidal ideas which he convinces his younger brother Bart to tag along. Bart Bartholomew Roberts Harrow -- named after the Dread Pirate, at 9 is the fifth Harrow kid. He is physical and dynamic enough to pull off Vic's crazy schemes—when he isn't himself egging on Vic to even crazier stunts. Asha Ayesha Medea Harrow is the baby of the family, at six years old. She looks like a blonde angel with guileless blue eyes, and has already learned to use this advantage to its best. She also makes good use of her small size to spy on every other member of the family. Family associates Zach Kneller JD's best friend, a trim, athletic, good-looking young man. He knows a lot of the family's secrets, being considered almost a family member. He credits the Harrows' influence to his not being a "trust fund affluenza victim." ABBY An Artificial Intelligence that acts as concierge to Luke's and Nick's lairs. She controls a number of fabrication facilities. Ace Henchman and driver Kage Henchman. Can be inconspicuous when convenient. Lark Henchwoman Latigo Lantern-jawed henchman. He is good at analyzing an opponent's tactics and abilities. Lynx Henchwoman. Lithe and sarcastic Marcel Very large henchman. References Category:Families Category:Villains Category:Bek D. Corbin